Spreadingshadows
***THIS DRAGON BELONGS TO ADragonDreaming881 AND WAS CREATED FOR A CONTEST. NO STEALING OR USING IN ROLE PLAYS, USAGE IN FAN FICTIONS ALRIGHT ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Spreadingshadows Appearance: Spreadingshadows is a nine year old NightWing of huge proportions. He lurks at a size that a hundred year old dragon could boast about. He is a deep green, almost black, so that the snaking tendrils of black that cross his body are near invisible. Spreadingshadows also had an absolutely extreme amount of scars, and one of his acid green eyes is ruined beyond repair, with a chunk of it missing and the rest shredded. He has very few 'star scales' on the undersides of his wings; the 'star scales' he does have move in lines similar to the markings on his body. His ridges turn upward a bit, and are as sharp as an IceWing's tail. Spreadingshadows has silver teardrop scales almost larger then his actual eyes at the corner of his eyes that he covers with false scales made of obsidian he carved himself. He also has a voice so deep that upon hearing him, some dragons have thought that the mountains were speaking. Personality: Spreadingshadows is a quiet loner. Contrary to his appearance, he is a pacifist, but his peace loving attitude is harshly contradicted by extreme anger issues. He rarely ever fights, the threat is usually enough, coming from him, and he usually beefs up his threats to avoid the need for a fight. Spreadingshadows rarely speaks unless he is angry, and then nothing but the end of the world could shut him up. He hates being disturbed when he is busy, although he counts something as simple as looking at the sky as 'busy', and is scared by other dragons, something he covers up with his silence or rage, depending on the situation. Spreadingshadows is both a morning dragon and a night owl, so he doesn't sleep a lot. Surprisingly, he does not mind being woken up. Spreadingshadows is also infinitely patient when it comes to everything but other dragons. Abilities: Spreadingshadows is a powerful mind reader, a fact he guards with his life, even covering his mind reading scales (once he found out what they meant) with false obsidian scales he sticks on with some sap he carries in a jar with him at all time times (the jar he carries in an ever-present satchel). He is quite graceful, and skilled at carving anything, whether it is rock or wood, as his obsidian scales demonstrate. Spreadingshadows spent months making them, carving them exactly like his own, and making them as thin as could be as well as perfectly smooth. He also writes poems and stories, and makes jewelry and pottery. He sells jewelry, pottery, and carvings once every two months for pitifully small prices in a nearby village to his home, the Claws of the Clouds mountains, in order to make a living. His workmanship is exquisite, and unknown to him, every queen except for the queen of the RainWings, Queen Anaconda, owns at least one piece of his jewelry. Weaknesses: As previously mentioned, Spreadingshadows has extreme anger issues. In what few fights he has been in, dragons have been disfigured every time, including him. He is an awful fighter, due to the infinitesimal amount of fights he has been in. He is also cripplingly shy, and easy to take advantage of once dragons know what they are doing. He gets squeamish at the sight of blood, usually fainting, unless he is in a rage. He has phobias of both spiders and large crowds of dragons, as well as claustrophobia. Due to a ruined eye, specifically his left eye, he is easy to sneak up on. Spreadingshadows has possibly the worst social skills in the history of Prrhia, and thus is utterly oblivious to sarcasm and falls for lies embarrassingly easily. He is unable to do math or read, and has little knowledge about Prrhia, not even knowing that IceWings exist and believing RainWings to be extinct. Spreadingshadows' knowledge about plants and animals is limited entirely to the mountains he lives in. History: Spreadingshadows lived till about two years before Darkstalker was born. His father, Quietstars, vanished weeks before his hatching, and was found murdered by scavenger stick wounds the day before Spreadingshadows' birth, and his egg was so large that his mother, Lunar, died laying it, so he hatched an orphan. He spent his early years growing up alongside sisters Nightvision and Darkmoon (Nightvision was a seer and Darkmoon a mind reader), who were laid before him in the same hatching, and cared for by older brothers Preyseeker, who was eight years older with no powers, and Secretkiller, who was four years older and a mind reader. Secretkiller abused the trio in the shadows until they were two, whereupon Preyseeker married a NightWing named Starfall and moved out, leaving Secretkiller in total control. Secretkiller abused Darkmoon the heaviest, and Spreadingshadows was always quick to protect her, developing anger issues over time. Secretkiller did not send Darkmoon or Spreadingshadows to school, so Darkmoon would study in her room while Spreadingshadows guarded the door. One day, Secretkiller took things too far, ripping a hole in Darkmoon's wing and crippling her for life. Spreadingshadows and Nightvision attempted to escape with her. They made it a friend of their mom's, Futurefinder, who gave them over to Preyseeker and Starfall. Darkmoon and Nightvision stayed, but Spreadingshadows, no longer able to trust, fled to the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Trivia: * Spreadingshadows lives in the closet mountain to the Diamond Spray Delta, in a large clearing with a cave nearby he only uses to hide in, he doesn't even sleep there during storms * The village he trades his wares with is a SkyWing village, and he sells his wares only to a dragon named Screech. * Spreadingshadow's wares pass through over fifty different dragons before they are finally sold to someone who is not a merchant, but who is usually a high-ranking noble. * Spreadingshadows writes his poetry and stories using an alphabet he made up himself comprising of sixty nine characters, the only 'regular' letters he uses being 'a' and 'x', and he uses those in the place of letters 'h' and 'p' * Spreadingshadows is allergic to most fruits, and his allergy usually manifests in him coughing flames for hours. The only fruits he aren't allergic to are blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, gooseberries, and mangos. * Spreadingshadows writes letters to his sister once a week on pieces of wood he carves with flowers, birds, and fruits, and keeps then in his satchel. When his satchel fills up, he buries them in a secret place in the mountains. * His satchel always contains: two back-up obsidian scales, the sap for sticking them on, a note Nightvision gave him before he left that he can't read, his favorite poem, and one scale from each sister that they shed as dragonets. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Artist)